Watch the Skies
Watch the Skies" is the sixtieth episode of the Nicktoons Go! television series. During the episode, some of the Nicktoon heroes try to find out Volcano Island's origins, though the Wise Old Crab does not tell them anything. However, a story told by Craig, followed by them seeing a UFO, leads them to believe that aliens are on Earth. Meanwhile, some of their friends are planning a surprise party for Spongebob. Plot Synopsis SpongeBob, Patrick, Sheen, Timmy, Manny, Frida, Jenny, Korra, and Aang are relaxing on the shores of Volcano Island. Timmy suddenly asks if the Mawgu temple has been there forever, just like Volcano Island has, though Korra tells him it has been there "Longer than forever." This then leads Spongebob to ask who built the ancient temple; whoever did must have been on the island "before forever." The others think it is an excellent point, and decide to ask the Wise Old Crab himself about the temple's origins. They get to the Wise Old Crab, but he tells them that it is only for him to know and for them to never find out. Timmy tells him he knew it would be a secret, and Aang attempts to convince him to share it with them; however, the Wise Old Crab states that it is said that the "air-bending boy" will share with everybody, to which the others agree. Aang tells them that he can keep a secret, but Korra gives some examples of times that he did not, prompting him to leave. At Professor Calamitous' newfound lair, the scientist in his robot suit is telling Voltura as they exit his study that secrecy is the way to villainous success, which is why their latest plan, "Project X," should be kept top secret. Voltura agrees to this. She explains to Professor Calamitous that she had his science bots build one individual part of "Project X," and then takes a lift down to build it. The professor reminds Voltura not to look, and then begins to brag a bit. At Jimmy's Lab, the nine have just asked Jimmy who built the "ancient and mysterious temple of the Mawgu." However, Jimmy retorts by asking why they think it was built and they tell him that they don't know. He then tells them that nobody knows who built the temple, and he leaves to his lab. Tommy, Chuckie, and Kimi then arrive, asking them why the are there, and they then explain that they need to talk to Jimmy about a "Sponge Cake recipe" before heading inside. Sanjay and Craig then head up to them, and Spongebob asks if he knew who built the ancient temple of the Mawgu. Craig says that he does (even though he and Sanjay does not know about it either), and tells them that it was built by "interplanetary visitor dudes." The nine Nicktoons are surprised to hear that the Mawgu Lair was created by aliens, but Sanjay and Craig are told to come inside the lab by Jimmy. They then enter, leaving the nine friends to ponder this new information. Later that night at the Volcano Island Shores, Sanjay and Craig is explaining to them that the aliens are waiting for something to bring them back to their planet. Korra does not believe this, but asks "What for?" Sanjay and Craig tell them that it would be for "universal peace and harmony," or to turn everybody into their slaves using "mind control vibes", and (through song) describe the aliens to them, then explain the way to break the alien's control over them before going back to their house to sleep. On the way to their homes, the nine are laughing at all the "information" given to them by Craig. However, they then hear something and see what appears to be a UFO, which causes them to run away. The object then flies toward the ground. The UFO continues to fly all over the dimensions, one by one. At his base, Professor Calamitous is watching the UFO, telling Voltura to "initiate ultra-top secret maximum security procedures." Voltura flies off to do so as he deactivates the video feed and lowers the platform. He watches the UFO fly into his base and land. While it does this, Calamitous is impressed that "Project X" has completed its first test flight. The UFO then opens up, revealing Skoodge having piloted it. He states that it is a good thing the Almighty Tallest allowed him to "borrow" Skoodge. He then explains to the loyal irken that his next mission upon completing the test runs will be to steal the Jade Egg. One of Calamitous's robot servants enter and tells him that they have new visitors, and Calamitous kindly asks him bring them in. The servant commands the robots to bring what seems to be Lord Dregg, Freakshow, and Azula. Professor Calamitous is pleased to have new recruits asks them to look to the right. Lord Dregg introduces himself, even to the point saying he is not a bad guy. But, Calamitous tells him that the turtles are behind them, which in fact proves his point. Lady Gobbler does the same thing to Azula by saying that her mom is behind her, but it doesn't work. Azula explains that the "princess who went completely nuts" was the old her and the new her leads to a more calm and grounded life. Calamitous explains that they'll be of use to him and that they will have such excellent opportunities to defeat their enemies. Freakshow states that they "have to be crazy to refuse that offer!" which makes the professor confused, but he states that it means they are in. Back on Volcano Island, Korra and Aang has inspected the area for aliens and assures the others that everything is fine. They sneak off to tell everybody about the aliens when Sandy, Chloe, and Asami appear, asking what they are talking about. The seven tell what happened the other night, but the girls simply disregard them, telling them they are in a hurry. Spongebob offers their protection, but the girls deny their offer, telling them that they are going to get their hair done before distracting them and running off. They wonder where the girls are until Jimmy and Goddard walk by. They try to tell them, but Jimmy does not believe them and tells them he is also getting his hair done, then distracts them to get away. They then head off to tell Sanjay and Craig, thinking they will believe them. Sanjay and Craig, meanwhile, is at their house right as Sandy, Chloe, Katara, Toph, Danny, Sam, Tak, Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi, Asami, Megan, Hector, Jimmy, and Goddard enter. They explain what happened on the island and follow the two inside their house for a private discussion. At this point, the nine friends arrive, Patrick stupidly states, "I didn't know Sanjay was opening a hair salon." They overhear part of the conversation, and upon hearing that they have a plan they assume that the aliens have enslaved them and are going to take over all dimensions. The other run off to get the cure for the alien's possession, while Aang slips on a wet surface of the lawn and hits the wall. Up above, Katara notices that he and Korra has been spying on them, and Craig states that he "probably learned everything." The others tell them not to tell Spongebob, but Aang and Korra simply want to fight them, still thinking they are aliens. Although Jimmy knows aliens exists, he tells him that they are not brainwashed, and Sanjay and Craig assure this, telling him that they got all the alien knowledge from a movie they saw. (though they do assure that aliens he has seen are "mellow") Korra then asks about what they were talking about, and the gang informs them that they were planning a surprise party for Spongebob. Aang asks why he was not invited, though Toph sarcastically retorts, "Because it's supposed to be a surprise!" Aang assures them that he can keep a secret, but they do not believe him until he promises not to tell him anything. Spongebob, Patrick, Sheen, Timmy, his fairies, Manny, Frida, and Jenny, in the meantime, are at the Frycade, having eaten tons of wings to keep the aliens away (although Spongebob and Patrick have Krabby Patties). They finish one plate when Aang and Korra suddenly emerge. Frida tries to feed them some wings, telling them that they will keep the aliens away, but Korra tells them to forget everything they heard about the aliens, telling the few that aliens do not exist. Timmy then asks why everyone was at the Patel house; Aang almost gives away the secret, but tells him it is nothing to worry about, leading the others to believe that Aang and Korra were possessed as well, and run away. At night, they are at the Volcano Island lagoon. They eats some more Krabby Patties and spicy wings and worry about the aliens being out to get them, even though they will do what they can to protect themselves, and notice Voltura, flying around. Believing her to be an alien, Manny turns into El Tigre and attacks her, and she regains to her senses, still hating El Tigre as usual. He then realizes that Voltura is not being mind controlled by the aliens because "She's arrogant as she is evil." They then asks for her help in stopping the "alien invasion" and explains what is going on, though Voltura laughs at them. However, she then notices the UFO in the sky. At Professor Calamitous' lair, Voltura and the seven Nicktoons are explaining what they saw to the professor, and he (in song) expresses his worry, which turns out to be fake; the seven go off to get him the Jade Egg from the Restroville Museum so they can fight the aliens; Professor Calamitous then forcibly volunteers Voltura to go with him, and, though she denies at first due to his hatred of El Tigre, they head off. Voltura's new Ostrich Mobile flies away, as he lowers the platform, only to have it raised with "Project X" again. He then explains to Skoodge that his mission to retrieve the Jade Egg is going to be scrapped in favor of the seven heroes personally delivering it to him. Some of the villains are confused, as Black Cuervo asks why would her own mother help the heroes and even El Tigre with this. Professor Calamitous asks Lady Gobbler, "What do we do if we can't find them?" Lady Gobbler confusingly says, "Um, we make them find us?". Professor Calamitous then gives Skoodge a new mission: use the UFO to fly around all dimensions and spread fear. Meanwhile, Katara is outside the temple of the Mawgu with Aang and Korra, disappointed in mainly Aang that they are all ready and that Spongebob is not there. The two head off to go get him, but Katara reminds him not to "spoil the surprise." (she then walks back inside, and everybody prematurely yells "surprise!", though Katara tells them that it is her) At the Retroville Museum, the seven notice the UFO, flying around the town, and Spongebob, Timmy, and El Tigre sneak inside to get the Jade Egg while Sheen distracts the guards. Aang and Korra then enter and asks them why they have the rare artifact. Spongebob explains that they are going to stop the aliens, and they run off, while Aang and Korra chase after them. They then get into the Ostrich Mobile they rode earlier, and Voltura drives off. Back at his lair, Professor Calamitous is watching them bring him the Jade Egg for his new device, and then notices Aang and Korra chasing them on foot; He then contacts Skoodge and has him take care of the two. He also sends Lord Dregg, Freakshow, and Azula to assist him. Spongebob and Jenny notice Aang and Korra gaining on them, and Voltura speeds up the Ostrich Mobile, only for them to hit the Retroland Theme Park Entrance; while they fly past, Aang catches the Jade Egg. While he runs back with Korra, however, Skoodge in the UFO chases after them while Lord Dregg, Freakshow, and Azula assist, allowing the seven heroes and Voltura to come around the other way and snatch the egg from his hands. However, the UFO piloted by Skoodge loses control, leading to them dropping the artifact, the UFO crashing in the Octo-Puke, and the Ostrich Mobile crashing into the Bat-Outta-Heck Ride. The Jade Egg is lying in the middle of the area until Aang and Korra walk up and collect it, and whirl around when they hears moaning inside the UFO, but is not surprised at all to see that Skoodge is the one inside. The seven heroes then emerge, telling them that they should surrender. With that, Aang and Korra play along, running off in the fashion of alien-possessed beings. Voltura then awakens and notices the UFO opening. She hides behind a hot dog stand as she watches the defeated and dizzy Skoodge spinning around (Voltura saying that "...you aliens look awfully familiar.") while Professor Calamitous is watching them via live video feed, angered that the plan has failed. Aang and Korra lead the seven into the temple of the Mawgu, where everyone inside yells "surprise!"; however, Spongebob is scared by this and faints. (though Korra blames it on the spicy wings and the Krabby Patties) The Wise Old Crab himself then says, "Happy Birthday, Absorbent Yellow One!" Transcript See Watch the Skies Transcript Category:Nicktoons